Apologies
by Tweekers
Summary: Kenny and Craig are tired of Kyle refusing to put out. Kenny/Craig/Kyle, noncon, lemon/PWP.


_**(AN: This is pretty much my first time writing and publishing smut by myself. I've roleplayed a lot, though, so hopefully this isn't too terrible. I hope you enjoy this mindless porn! There will be more to come.)**_

"Why the Jew?" Nonetheless, Kenny had a stupid grin on his face as he asked it. Craig was trying to ignite the tip of his cigarette. "Because," he retorted, "I bet he's got a sweet ass." A part of the blonde felt guilty for even considering this.

Would Kyle call the police? No. He'd be too embarrassed to let anyone know what had happened. Would he call Stan? Probably.

Kenny couldn't help but think about what it would be like - he'd wanted a piece of Kyle for years now. The fucking prude didn't want anything to do with his cock. But, oh, God, would Kenny be willing to fuck him. The tight walls of his ass. His pitiful cries for help. It would be great.

Icy blue eyes flickered down to meet Craig's, who was sitting against the brick wall. He'd finally managed to light that cancer stick.

"I'm in."

* * *

They'd been waiting for this day. Kyle's parents were out, and Ike was over at a friend's, so Kyle was home alone.

Kenny bit his bottom lip and knocked on the front door. It was dark out, but neither of them were sure of the time. A pajama clad redhead opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Craig? Kenny? What do you guys want?" It was Craig who answered. "We just wanted to stop by. See if we could sleep over, play some video games. Your parents are out of town, right?" Kyle nodded. "Yeah, and sure, whatever."

Perfect. The sheep was letting the wolves right on in. Kenny and Craig walked past him and into his living room. Kyle closed the door and locked it. He was too tired to care why Craig wanted anything to do with him, or why Kenny looked so nervous.

"Don't eat everything. I'm going back to bed." They watched as he went back up the stairs, and after a minute, they followed him. "This is going to be great." Craig whispered, slowly opening Kyle's bedroom door and creeping in. Kenny went in after, shutting the door quietly.

"The fuck is with you guys?" Kyle groaned, sitting up to look at them. "Look, Kyle," Kenny said nervously, "I'm really sorry." "Sorry about what?" "Don't worry, Kenny. He'll enjoy it."

That's when Kyle's heart started beating a little faster. "Seriously, guys. This isn't funny."

The two approached him slowly, and he kicked the covers off the bed, scooting back against the wall.

"You're scaring me, you fuckwads!"

"Quiet." Craig hissed. The blonde crawled onto the bed first, followed by the other, and soon one worked on unbuttoning his pajama top while the other pulled the bottoms down his legs. Kyle opened his mouth to scream, but the darker-haired boy clasped his hand over his mouth and gripped his throat, holding him against the wall. Kenny tore his long-sleeved shirt off and pulled his pants down his skinny, pale legs, so that he was only wearing boxers.

Craig slowly took his hand away from his lips, the grip on his neck threatening to choke him. He grabbed him by his hair, causing him to yelp as he was forced to change positions. He was on his elbows and knees now, front facing Craig and back facing Kenny.

Kenny apologized for the second time as the blue boxers were worked down his thighs, his calves, his feet, and then thrown to the side.

He turned his head to look at the blonde. "Kenny! Please, stop!" The sound of jeans unzipping made his attention flicker back to Craig. He tried to scream again, but was cut off by his cock, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. The taste was awful. "Mmmph!"

Craig's fingers entangled themselves in the thick, red curls, and he held his head still as he began thrusting his hips in and out, brutally face-fucking him. Kyle was breathing hard through his nose, water welling up in his green eyes.

Kenny sucked on his fingers for a moment before spreading his ass cheeks. He pushed one digit in until it was up to the knuckle, then a second. Kyle prayed that they wouldn't fit, that it wouldn't go in, but they did, a sting shooting up his spine. The blonde scissored his long fingers, stretching and reddening the puckered hole.

Kyle could barely hold himself up on trembling legs and arms, tears now pouring down his ashen cheeks. Much too quickly, a third finger entered him.

He twisted and abused the hole, his fingertips occasionally brushing against Kyle's prostate, causing the boy to let out a frustrated moan around Craig's leaking dick.

Kenny positioned himself. Craig wanted to hear the exact noises Kyle was going to make, so he pulled out of his mouth just as Kenny thrusted in, continuing to pump himself slowly. The feeling of something unwanted being inside of Kyle was disgusting. He cried out, his mouth hanging open in a perfect 'o' shape. His hands tightened around the sheets so hard that his knuckles went white.

"Kenny!" He shook his head violently, but the darker-haired boy in front grabbed him and held him still, pushing into his mouth again. The one behind him was getting into a rhythm of thrusts. _In, out, in, out. _

With the tight heat surrounding both of them, it wasn't long before they came, Craig first and Kenny second. "Swallow it." Craig growled, refusing to let go until he obeyed. Very reluctantly, Kyle did, most of it anyway, gagging a little. The two pulled out and zipped their jeans up. They left Kyle on the bed to collapse and curl up into a sobbing ball as cum leaked from both ends.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." Kenny said for the third time. Kyle whimpered in reply. It was with that that the two ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

They both knew that he wouldn't fess up to anyone besides Stan. Even then, Stan wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone.

This would be their secret. And no matter how many times Kenny would apologize, he would never be able to forgive himself.


End file.
